The invention relates to bandgap reference generators, and more particularly low voltage CMOS bandgap reference generators.
Bandgap reference generators provide constant voltages and currents over temperature ranges. However, conventional bandgap reference generators use high supply voltages, such as described below for the bandgap reference generator of FIG. 2, use higher power, such as the bandgap reference generator described below in FIG. 3, or have a slow response, such as the bandgap reference generator described below in conjunction with FIG. 4.